Baby, It's Cold Outside
by willgirl
Summary: For the Booth Express Challenge. B&B romance set to the Christmas song, Baby, It's Cold Outside.


**A/N: My muse is literally attacking me with ideas! Here's a oneshot I wrote today at work for Bella! It's also an entry to the December Booth Express Challenge. The website is in my profile. I hope you like it! The song is Baby, It's Cold Outside. The version I listened to was the one from the Elf soundtrack with Zooey Deschanel and Leon Redbone. Song is available at the Booth Express. Now back to my other four stories!**

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside _

"Look Booth, I really should go. It's late and you've got Parker tomorrow."

"The weather's crazy out there Bones, why don't you just stay?" Booth replied.

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

"No it's okay. I had a great time tonight." She smiled.

"Me too." He said as he reached for her hand. "Geez Bones, your freezing!"

_  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

"I'm supposed to meet Angela, she'll start to worry. Hodgins is probably pacing."

"Not for another hour Bones." He pointed out. "Besides she knows you're with me."

So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour

"I should go." She said, fiddling with the ring on her hand 

"Come on, one more beer, whaddya say?" he asked, flashing his charm smile at her.

_  
The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there _

She followed him into the kitchen. "What will Mrs. Sheldrake think?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes at the thought of his nosy neighbour.

_  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell _

She turned to smile at him and was entranced by the look in his eyes.

'Snap out of it Temperance' she thought. 'He's your partner.'

_  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride _

"No, I really shouldn't." she said unconsciously taking a step towards to him.

He nodded in response, moving closer.

_  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside _

_  
_"I shouldn't." She whispered as his head dipped towards hers.

Their lips met in a soft and warm kiss.

_  
I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside _

She pulled away and stared at him. "I've got to go."

"No wait, don't panic." he said.

_  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm _

"It's been nice." She said lamely.

"Don't run from this." He replied fiercely.

_  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore _

"Cullen will figure it out and break us up." She said, waving her arms in the air.

"You're beautiful" he replied earnestly, striding towards her.

_  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before _

_  
_"Angela's mind is vicious. You know what she'll be like."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him

_  
I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there_

"I should…" she started.

He pressed his lips against hers tangling his fingers through her hair.

_  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me _

They pulled apart panting. "Wow" she breathed.

"How can you do this thing to me?" He asked. "Make me so crazy for you?"

_  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died _

"Oh god, I'll never hear the end of it from Angela." She groaned.

"But its worth it right?" he asked. She slowly nodded.

_I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside_

"I shouldn't stay." She said, snuggling closer to his chest.

"C'mon babe, it is cold outside." He said, flashing his charm smile.

_  
Baby it's cold outside_

She raised her eyebrow at the babe comment and kissed him soundly.


End file.
